This project will investigate the role of endogenous opioids in the pathophysiology of idiopathic, adult male secondary hypogonadism. After first characterizing this population with provocative testing of the hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal axis, we will evaluate gonadotropin and testosterone response to opiate inhibition with naloxone; an opiate antatgonist, in a single blind fashion with age-matched controls.